


Rose Petals

by Synnerxx



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Biting, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Queen of the Damned, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires having fun in a hot tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the scene in "The Queen Of The Damned" where Lestat and Akasha are in the hot tub.

Axl's head was tilted back, resting so that his neck was exposed to Slash, who licked his lips hungrily. That pale skin called to him, and the thought of drinking more of his blood made his own blood white-hot with lust. The water and rose petals lapped lightly against the redhead's chest as Slash moved closer to him. His chin rested on the surface of the water and he ran a hand up the pale chest to the neck and stopped. He wrapped his fingers lightly around the neck, feeling his blood flow through the veins.

Slash's mouth followed the same path his hand had taken, causing Axl to groan and arch his back slightly. Slash sank his fangs into the skin just above Axl's nipple and sucked greedily. Axl moaned and arched again, arms still spread out to the sides. Slash pulled away licking at the blood that clung to his lips. He leaned forward and kissed Axl, sharing with him the taste of his own blood.

Axl ran his hands up and down Slash's side and moaned into his mouth. Slash broke the kiss and looked down into the green, lust-clouded eyes of his newest pet. He loved the way they contrasted so perfectly. Axl, with his red hair and green eyes and pale skin. Slash, with his black curls, dark amber eyes, and tanned skin. The effect of seeing them together was pleasing to the eye.

Slash let his hands roam as they wanted, while attaching his mouth to Axl's neck, sucking and kissing it, but not breaking the skin yet. Axl raked his nails down Slash's back, causing the older vampire to hiss in pleasure. Slash moved so he was straddling Axl's thighs. He could feel the hard on throb against his his own and he moaned. Axl thrust his hips, grinding them together. The water lapped harder at them, the rose petals sticking to their skin.

"Please..." Axl moaned as Slash thrust down on him. That was what he had been waiting for. Axl to ask him. 

"Please what, pet?" Slash grinned wickedly. 

"Please fuck me." Axl gasped out. 

"As you wish." Slash reached down into the water, feeling for Axl's entrance. He found it and slowly slid one finger into him. Axl moaned and threw his head back, the tips of his hair trailing in the water.

Another finger had Axl thrusting down hard on them. A third finger, and Axl was pleading and begging. A fourth finger, and he was ready. Slash withdrew his fingers and lined up the head of his cock. He thrust in with one smooth motion. Axl screamed and clung to his shoulders. The water started to make small waves that got bigger and bigger and were soon splashing down onto the marble floor as the pace got harder and faster.

Fingers dug into skin, blood beaded to the surface, gasps and moans got louder, words more incoherent, skin slicker with water and sweat, and lips were bruised and bleeding in their kisses.

Slash curled his hand around Axl's cock and stroked in time with his thrusts, bringing them both closer to the edge. Just as he came, Slash leaned down and buried his fangs into Axl's neck again and felt the hot blood spill into his mouth. Axl screamed at all the sensations attacking him. Slash's cock inside of him, filling him, his hand around his cock, the fangs in his neck. All the pleasure built up and shoved him over the edge with Slash.

They leaned against the edge of the hot tube, completely relaxed. Slash licked the blood from the wound in Axl's neck. He climbed out of the Jacuzzi and pulled Axl with him, wrapped big, fluffy, white towels around them and led Axl into the bedroom before the sun rose.


End file.
